Vielleicht ist es besser so
by nilaea
Summary: Ein Moment zwischen Albus und Minerva nach einem Ball in Hogwarts...bitte lasst mich wissen ob es noch MMAD-Leser gibt und es sich noch lohnt, zu posten...ich hab noch mehr ;


Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling

Autor: nilaea

-no copyright infringement intended-

** Vielleicht ist es besser so

* * *

  
**

Die große Halle ist plötzlich seltsam leer und still. Vor wenigen Stunden waren hier noch sämtliche Schüler gewesen, ihr Lachen scheint noch nachzuhallen.

Es war wirklich ein wundervoller Ball...Ich lächle abwesend und bücke mich, um eine Girlande aufzuheben.

„Noch immer hier?"

Ich zucke zusammen und drehe mich um. Dumbledore steht in der Tür und mustert mich nachdenklich.

„Irgendjemand muss ja dafür sorgen, dass das Chaos morgen weg ist.", erwidere ich schlicht. Ohne auf ihn zu achten verwandle ich mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabs die Girlande zu einem Besen und lasse sie den Boden kehren.

„Ich wollte dir noch für den Tanz danken.", sage ich so beiläufig wie möglich und rücke einen Tisch zur Seite, um weiter aufräumen zu können.

„Das kann ich zurückgeben. Aber meine Tanzkünste sind etwas eingerostet, ich bin sicher du hattest noch bessere Tänze."

Ich sehe verdutzt auf und sehe, dass er lächelt.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nein. Das war mein einziger Tanz heute Abend."

Etwas fester als beabsichtigt wedele ich in die Richtung einer Pfütze auf dem Boden, eindeutig Bowle, doch sie verschwindet trotzdem ohne größeren Schaden.

Während ich noch arbeite und das Chaos langsam verschwindet, höre ich, dass er näher kommt.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragt er leise.

„Hmm?!", entgegne ich abgelenkt.

„Warum hast du mit niemandem getanzt?"

Ich halte mitten in der Bewegung inne und drehe mich zu ihm um, dass kann doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein.

„Willst du mich quälen?", frage ich ungläubig und bereits verärgert.

„Was? Minerva, das würde ich nie wollen!"

„Dann frag doch nicht so etwas Dummes."

Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten lasse ich den Besen zu Boden fallen und lösche das Licht. Aus der Eingangshalle strömt genug Licht, um ohne Probleme den Weg zu finden.

„Minerva."

Obwohl ich ihn gerne mit einem eiskalten Blick und einem wortlosen Abgang strafen würde, bleibe ich stehen. Die Art, wie er meinen Namen ausspricht, hat mich schon immer fasziniert.

Ich spüre, wie er dicht an mir vorbeigeht, denn unsere Roben streifen mit einem leisen Geräusch aneinander.

„Was hast du?", fragt er leise, nachdem er sich mir direkt gegenüber gestellt hat.

„Nichts, vergiss es."

Ich senke den Blick und versuche, eine plausiblere Erklärung zu finden, doch er hakt nicht nach.

„Minerva, hat dir jemand schon gesagt, wie wunderschön du heute Abend aussiehst?"

Mein Kopf schnellt hoch und unsere Blicke treffen sich.

„Das sagst du jetzt nur so.", antworte ich verbissen, nachdem ich mich gefangen habe.

„Wenn du meinst.", erwidert er schlicht, und ich könnte mir auf die Zunge beißen, diesen intimen Moment so zerstört zu haben.

„Willst du mir nicht sagen, warum du mit niemandem mehr getanzt hast?", fragt er erneut.

Ich seufze, manchmal ist er wirklich anstrengend.

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Weil niemand sonst mit mir tanzen wollte."

Ich schlucke wütend den Kloß in meinem Hals hinunter und weiche seinem Blick aus. Langsam gehe ich an ihm vorbei und verlasse die Große Halle, verärgert über mich selbst. Wie kann ich mich nur so davon bewegen lassen?

„Minerva?"

„Ja.", antworte ich im Gehen.

„Würdest du mir noch einen Tanz gewähren?"

Ich sehe ihn an und lächle kraftlos.

„Lass es gut sein, Albus."

Ich drehe mich wieder weg von ihm und betrete die unteren Stufen der riesigen Treppe in der Eingangshalle. Vielleicht hätte ich das Thema einfach vermeiden sollen.

„Du weißt aber, dass du wirklich unglaublich schön bist?"

Seine Worte schweben durch die Stille, in die das Schloss getaucht ist, und mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich augenblicklich.

„Es tut mir Leid, wenn du dich während dem Ball gelangweilt hast, aber ich musste etwas erledigen...auch wenn ich nicht verstehen kann, dass die schönste Frau im Raum nicht zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde."

Ich drehe mich langsam um und sehe hinunter in die Eingangshalle. Da steht er, in seinen hellblauen Roben, und sieht mich an, so normal, als hätte er mir das Wetter erklärt.

„Albus...", hauche ich, völlig überwältigt.

Mitten in der Stille kracht die große Flügeltür auf.

„Und dann sagte er _hicks_ er wollte noch unbedingt _hicks_ einen Drachen kaufen...", dröhnt Hagrid und taumelt in die Halle.

Madame Maxime an seinem Arm kichert unkontrolliert und mit einem Schlag ist die Stimmung dahin. Es war so...unbeschreiblich, aber nun ist es vorbei.

Und vielleicht ist es auch besser so.

„Hagrid, ich glaube du hast dich ein bisschen übernommen...", wendet sich Albus an den Halbriesen, und ich nutze die Chance um den Rest der Treppe hinter mich zu bringen.

Ich sollte jetzt nicht mit ihm allein sein, wer weiß was ich noch alles sage... er darf es nie erfahren, wie tief meine Gefühle für ihn wirklich gehen, es würde alles nur komplizierter machen.

Ich bin in meinen Räumen angekommen und habe kaum die unbequemen aber eleganten Roben von mir geschmissen, als es auch schon klopft.

Schnell werfe ich mir einen Morgenmantel über mein Nachtkleid und rechne schon halb mit einem Notfall.

„Albus, ist etwas passiert? Oder etwas wegen Hagrid?", frage ich alarmiert.

Er schweigt und starrt mich nur an. Verwirrt erwidere ich seinen Blick und sehe schließlich an mir hinab. Mein Morgenmantel ist offen und mein Nachtkleid gut sichtbar.

Errötend binde ich einen festen Knoten und sehe ihn wieder an.

„Minerva, ich wollte mich nur... entschuldigen."

„Wofür?"

„Ich wollte dir vorhin nicht zu nahe treten. Es war die Wahrheit, was ich sagte, aber es war nicht angebracht, also..."

Noch nie habe ich Albus Dumbledore um Worte ringen sehen.

„Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst wegen dem, was ich sagte, dann vergiss es bitte. Ich verspreche dir, so etwas wird nie wieder vorkommen."

Plötzlich treten Tränen in meine Augen, denn ich merke nun mit erschreckender Klarheit, dass so etwas tatsächlich nie, nie wieder geschehen wird...egal was ich sagen werde.

„Gut, ich habe es verstanden.", flüstere ich kaum hörbar.

Etwas in seinem Blick verändert sich, doch es ist zu geringfügig, als dass ich es benennen könnte.

„Es tut mir Leid.", erwidert er leise und tritt einen Schritt zurück. Unsere Blicke lösen sich nur schwer voneinander, doch schließlich wendet er sich ab und verschwindet im dunklen Gang.

Ich hole zitternd Luft und schließe die Tür.

„Mir nicht."


End file.
